Conventionally, epitaxially grown heterostructures are used to create certain light-emitting devices, including pin diodes having a multiple quantum well structure in their active region. For devices fabricated from group III-V semiconductor materials, such as GaN, limitations on the highest achievable doping concentrations in the p-type semiconductor of the hole injection layer limit the hole injection efficiency and, thus, the internal quantum efficiency of the devices. In addition, the low mobility of holes in the p-type doped III-V semiconductor materials leads to the need for a high bias to operate the devices. These issues are particularly severe for nitride semiconductor-based devices that are used for blue and UV light generation, since the hole mobility and concentration of activated p-type dopants tend to be particularly low in p-type doped GaN based semiconductors.